When a user browses on the Web, their Web browser typically writes data to a cache or history file that describes aspects of a user's browsing activities. For example, a user's history file can include a list of websites to which a user has browsed, as well as cookies associated with those websites and other data. Often times, and typically for privacy and/or performance reasons, a user will opt to delete these files using a feature, e.g. “Delete Browsing History”, that is provided by their Web browser. The delete feature offered by most if not all browsers tends to be indiscriminate in what it deletes. Specifically, such features typically delete all of a user's collected data when such feature is selected by the user.